


Steve's Silky Special Surprise

by within_a_rustic_cafe



Series: Sweet Skin and Delicate Fabric [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Steve Rogers, Established Relationship, Fanart, Fluff and Smut, Lingerie, Love, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Tony Stark, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-05-21 11:53:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6050638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/within_a_rustic_cafe/pseuds/within_a_rustic_cafe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve loves his lingerie. Tony loves Steve in the lingerie just as much.</p><p>This is unbeta'd. All mistakes are mine.</p><p>Fanart in Chapter 2 by K-atnight!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wish I coulda posted this on Valentine's Day, but work and other adult responsibilities took precedence sadly. Anyways, better late than never!
> 
> Also, I have it in the tags, but I will put it here as well. This is bottom!Steve. And I know there are some Stony fans who can't stand Steve bottoming. So, if you are one of them folk, you probably won't like this story. BUT! If bottom!Steve doesn't bother you and or you prefer it, then I hope you find this story fun and enjoyable!

Steve wasn’t a fan of Valentine’s day. Not because he was single every time the holiday came around, but because of how so many have forgotten the history of the holiday. He thought the materialism that plagued the holiday in the 1940s was bad. But now in modern day, it had surpassed even the generous gestures of love in his time.

With that said, he decided to follow the crowd and embrace the holiday of love. It was his and Tony’s first Valentine’s day together as a couple, and Steve wanted to show his love just how much he meant to him.

They had spent the day together, Tony taking Steve out to his favorite restaurant in New York, followed by taking a private tour of one of the many museums peppering The City That Never Sleeps. So now it was Steve’s turn to surprise Tony, who was waiting in their bedroom while Steve cleaned himself up a little after being out and about.

Opening the sleek grey box, he had discreetly placed in there before he and Tony went out, Steve rifled through the tissue paper to pull out a silky fabric, light as air. It was a deep purple slip, made for men but still feminine and delicate in appeal. An inch black lace trim embellished the slip around the sweetheart neckline and hem. Slipping the fabric over his head, Steve let it fall around his taut and muscular frame, the hem swishing gently against his upper thighs. The garment also came with a pair of panties the same purple silk as the slip, a small black satin bow nestled at the back of the waistline. He turned to see himself in the large mirror by the porcelain sink, taking in the hard contours of his muscles and how it balanced with the beautiful soft fabric that draped over them. He couldn’t help but smile at how he looked, the fabric barely covering over the plush curve of his bum. 

Steve always had an eye for texture, and the look of silken fabrics were his favorite texture to draw. He loved how they shined in the light and molded beautifully to the human figure. He couldn’t deny how much he loved the feel of it on his skin, how he looked in the lingerie. Now he would see if Tony liked him in it just as much. 

Stepping into the bedroom, heart pounding and cheeks flushed, Steve found Tony sitting on the bed, the top buttons of his white dress shirt undone, his shoes and socks off. He had his head down, looking at his phone, a few dark strands of hair shading his big brown eyes. 

“Tony?” Steve said in a hushed tone, making his way toward the brunette. Tony looked up then, his mouth dropped and phone fell to the carpeted floor. Steve wasn’t sure how to take in that reaction, slowing his footing a bit until he stood a few feet away from his love. Tony didn’t say anything still, his mouth now parted a fraction as he took in Steve’s outfit. “What do you think?” He asked, voice a bit shaky. He tried not to ring his hands or fist the fabric as he attempted to will his nerves to settle.

“I-I-Wow,” Tony finally stuttered out, unconsciously liking his lips while his eyes skirted up and down Steve’s body, taking in the glistening muscles and silky lingerie. Steve smiled widely, sighing in relief. He turned around slowly, giving Tony the full 360 view before taking a few steps forward until his bare knees brushed against Tony’s clothed ones. 

“What do I think?” Tony asked incredulously then, a hand reaching up to feel the fabric, rubbing it between his calloused fingertips. “I think you are absolutely stunning in this,” he said honestly, looking up into the man’s blue eyes. “I think I’m gonna make a call to every male lingerie store I know and buy all their inventory for you,” he chuckled. Raising both hands up, Tony wrapped his arms around Steve’s waist and gently guided the super soldier down onto his lap, pushing the abandoned phone away with his foot. He drifted his fingertips in random patterns up and down the man’s torso, feeling hard muscle under the purple silk. He could see the hardened flesh of Steve’s nipples under the fabric and all Tony wanted to do was pinch and play with the pebbled skin. He didn’t though, that would be for later. Instead, he brought his hands back around to the dip in Steve’s lower back, drifting lower until he reached the curve of the blonde’s round rump. “You are beautiful, Steve,” he said breathily, squeezing his boyfriend’s behind firmly. Steve let out a low groan, rocking into the brunette’s touch. “Yeah, I know how much you love your ass grabbed,” Tony chuckled darkly, pupils dilating. 

“Mmmm, you’re the only one who does,” Steve said in a hushed tone, cheeks reddening by the second. He felt Tony lift the back of his slip so that he could play with his bum some more, only to stop when he felt the fabric of the panties.

“What’s this?” Tony asked in interest, lifting the garment up completely to reveal Steve’s lingerie panties. “Well what do we have here?” The brunette took in how the purple silky fabric strained from Steve’s growing erection, a damp spot forming from the leaking head. “Aren’t you just full of surprises tonight,” Tony said with a wink, tracing a finger over the curve of the man’s aroused penis still hidden under the fabric. Steve gasped, hips stuttering forward for more friction. “I think you should keep this slip on while I fuck you tonight,” Tony stated, looking up at Steve. “Would you like that?”

Steve felt his already hard arousal twitch at the thought. “Yes,” he bit out, his vivid imagination getting the better of him. Steve quickly leaned in and devoured Tony into a searing kiss, tongue searching for entrance into his boyfriend’s mouth. Tony allowed him eagerly, his hands wrapping around Steve’s back once more, trying to get a firm grip over the slippery fabric. While his tongue explored the warmth of Tony’s mouth, Steve’s nimble fingers quickly began undoing the rest of the button latches on Tony’s shirt. It should be illegal for the man to wear clothes at all times, Steve thought, giggling to himself before pulling away. He looked at Tony, his pupils blown as they both took a moment to catch their breath. “I love you,” Steve said in between pants, a hand resting on the arc reactor on Tony’s chest, the other playing with the hem of his shirt. They had been dating for 10 months; it didn’t feel too early to reveal his true feelings for his boyfriend. He was confident and didn’t care if there was a chance Tony didn’t feel that way about him just yet. If he didn’t, he knew the genius would feel the same way for the super soldier eventually. 

Tony’s eyes were wide, filled with longing as he cupped Steve’s cheek with a hand, brushing his fingers in the short hairs at the base of his neck. “I love you too, Steve. So damn much,” Tony said softly, causing Steve’s chest to swell with an incredible joy. Steve moved his hands up to slowly slip Tony’s shirt over his taut shoulders, revealing tawny skin and a muscular frame. Steve may have been stronger than the man, but that didn’t mean the brunette was weak by any means. Tony was fit from working in his lab, and training in his mixed martial arts. Listening to Tony’s soft breathing, Steve used the pads of his fingers to caress the man’s skin, feeling out the dips and curves of his biceps and triceps, down to his forearms. And then there were Tony’s hands, calloused and rough, masculine. Steve traced his fingers over Tony’s before bringing he man’s hand up to his lips, kissing his knuckles, fingertips and palm. Gently he took the brunette’s wrists and guided them back to his waist, smiling at him with a warm affection.

Tony watched as one of the thin spaghetti straps of Steve’s lingerie slipped from the blonde’s shoulder, settling on the strong curve of his bicep. The movement caused the silky fabric of the neckline to fall, exposing the pink, hard nub of a nipple. Tony wasted no time leaning in and licking the pebbled flesh then, pulling at it with his teeth. He heard Steve’s gasps, low and breathy as he pushed his chest forward for Tony to nip at the skin more, wanting more. Tony obliged, pulling away to slip the other strap down and taunt the other freshly exposed nipple. “T-Tony” Steve stuttered out, head falling forward as he watched his boyfriend body worship him. 

Stroking a thumbnail down one of the rosy peaks, Tony brushed the scratchy hair of his beard on the other nipple, eliciting a rushed breath of pleasure from the blonde. “You’re so sensitive, Steve. I wish I could play with you like this forever,” Tony said, looking at how the nipple was reddening from the thick hairs of his beard. He swirled and laved at the nub then, soothing the delicate skin with long wet glides of his tongue. 

“And you’re such a tease,” Steve whispered, a light chuckle escaping his lips before he reached down between them and palmed at Tony’s own arousal. Tony, in reaction bit Steve’s nipple, not hard enough to break skin, but enough for Steve to enjoy the pleasure pain of it.

“Am I such a tease?” Tony challenged, voice husky as he took hold of Steve’s sides and flipped them, Steve on his back as Tony loomed over him. Steve smirked, scooting himself up to the plush pillows at the head of the bed. He hiked his slip up till it draped right above his naval and spread his legs wide.

“You gonna prove me wrong?” He asked, looking at Tony who had followed him up the bed to kneel between Steve’s open legs. Tony admired how the man’s leaking head peaked over the waistband of the panties. Lifting one of his love’s legs, Tony placed kissed along the inside flesh from knee to inner thigh, hearing Steve hum in enjoyment. 

“I don’t know,” Tony replied, mouth pressed against the creamy skin close to Steve’s groin. “Kinda wanna see how desperate I can make you before I take you.” He worried against the firm skin with his teeth, swiping the facial hair on his cheek against it, driving Steve wild beneath him.

“Tony, I swear to God,” Steve bit out, his face flushed, body trembling with restraint. “If you keep teasing, I’m not gonna last.” Steve finished, trying to get Tony to speed up the process. Not that he didn’t enjoy what Tony was doing to him. Steve just didn’t know how much more he could take before he orgasmed. And they hadn’t even gotten to the best part.

“Oh, come on, Steve. You and I both know you have at least three orgasms in you tonight,” Tony said, a cocky grin on his face when Steve glowered at him. “Alright, fine,” Tony gave in, leaning in and tugging at Steve’s panties, the blonde lifting his hips to help him along. He heard Steve take a deep breath of relief, some of the pressure on his throbbing cock gone. The sight of his boyfriend’s aroused penis left Tony’s mouth watering, his own penis craving attention underneath his dress pants. He pushed that thought aside though, bending down to take Steve in his mouth, lapping at the salty precome that bubbled at the swollen head. He licked his way down the man’s length, using a hint of teeth as he worried at the engorged vein. Steve always tasted so good.

“Uhn,” Steve moaned slowly, his knees falling open even more, biting his lip as he felt Tony’s tongue explore his length. What the man could do to him always left Steve breathless. He looked down to see Tony’s head bob up and down around him, the warmth of his mouth so inviting for Steve to thrust up into. He wanted more of that heat, as greedy as it made him seem. Steve grasped a hand in Tony’s hair, disheveling it as he stroked his fingers through it. He could feel the coil building within his lower belly, his testicles drawing tight as he neared climax. When Tony began to fondle his sac, his tongue licking his penis from root to tip, Steve lost it, his body tensing, eyes drawn tight as he came into his love’s hot mouth. He felt Tony swallow, drinking the warm ropes of come down as Steve thrusted a little roughly into his mouth.

It took a moment for Steve to come back to reality, his body limp, spent. Tony loved seeing the man like that. Steve could get uptight often. So when Tony could cause the captain to let go like this, it brought a sense of invincibility to the genius. He took his time licking Steve clean before he pressed open mouthed kisses up his contoured torso, dipping his tongue in each divot of his abs, pushing the fabric of the purple slip up as he went. 

Steve opened his eyes, dark and glistening with lust still. Each kiss Tony planted on his skin grounded him back to the present, the euphoric state of his orgasm fading away. Once Steve could think semi straight, he wrapped his arms around Tony and pulled him up so that he could kiss him, his tongue dipping into the brunette’s mouth, tasting himself. It was a primitive notion, but it made his softened penis jerk in interest once more; Tony wasn’t lying about the three orgasms. 

“You’re too good to me,” Steve said, breaking away from the kiss a moment to look at Tony.

“I only wish to give you all that you deserve,” Tony admitted and Steve could detect a hint of sorrow in the man’s voice. Steve knew Tony struggled with the fear of never being good enough. It made Steve’s heart ache knowing it was because of Tony’s childhood mostly that scarred him so heavily. Steve dragged a thumb across the pink pillow of Tony’s bottom lip, the brunette closing his eyes at the affectionate touch.

“You always have my heart Tony. I’ll always stick by you, don’t ever doubt that,” Steve cooed, tilting Tony’s chin so the man would look at him. When their gaze finally locked Steve smiled, leaning up to kiss him flush on the lips once more before drifting his hands to the belt of Tony’s pants. “Now I need to get you out of these.” Steve unlatched the buckle, only to undo the top button before lowering the zipper down and over the curve of Tony’s erection. Tony kicked out of his pants and boxer briefs, tossing them to the floor before gently nudging Steve to turn on his belly. 

“Don’t worry, I just wanna open you up like this,” he assured Steve. When they made love this way, Steve always wanted to face Tony, to watch the brunette’s face when he orgasmed. Steve obliged then, shifting on his stomach, his lingerie swishing against the comforter. He spread his legs once more, leaning on his elbows so he could turn and see his boyfriend. Tony smiled and gently patted Steve’s gorgeously round bum as a way of thanking him for changing position. Working his way between Steve’s legs, leaning in to bite at the muscular shoulders of his love, Tony couldn’t help but to think of how happy he was to have Steve in his life. Not just as fellow avengers, but as boyfriends, lovers, soulmates. 

He worked his way down Steve’s back, licking and biting at the man’s sides, the blonde’s pleasurable sighs spurring him on. He mouthed at the silky fabric that covered a small area of Steve’s broad back, shifting it up then to kiss the warm skin. When he reached the man’s ass, he pressed a kiss to the top of each plush cheek, slipping a finger down the cleft till he found Steve’s entrance. He could hear the moans coming from Steve, the anticipation bubbling within him as Tony teased the tight flesh of his opening. 

“God, Tony,” Steve huffed out as he pushed back, searching for his love’s finger to fill him. “Want you in me,” he choked out, looking back at the brunette with a lusty gaze. And hell, if that look right there didn’t go straight to Tony’s already hard erection. He really couldn’t wait to take Steve, but seeing the man all hot and bothered really made him ache so sweetly. Playing with the man’s rim with the rough pad of his finger, Tony spread Steve’s cheeks with the other hand, watching as his rosy pink hole tried to clench around him. 

“I wish I had a camera or something to record you like this so you could see just how fucking beautiful you are, Steve,” Tony breathed out, reaching for his nightstand drawer to grab a mostly used lube out. 

Steve watched Tony open the bottle and squirt a decent amount of the lubricant on his fingers. “Finally,” he said, his second erection of the night unbearably hard. He felt Tony’s finger stroke his opening, the lube, a warming gel Steve liked so much. He shifted himself a little, trying to get as comfortable as possible for Tony to stretch him. The brunette’s lithe finger worked its way into Steve’s tight channel, the heat of the lube sending waves of ecstasy through him. “Mmmm, feels so good,” Steve moaned out, pushing his bum down to take Tony’s finger further. Each drag of his finger left Steve keening and once Tony added a second finger, Steve started to rut against the comforter, he needed some friction. 

“Eager, huh?” Tony observed, a chuckle on his lips as he scissored Steve open slowly, enough for Steve’s head to slump down on the lush pillows, feeling all that Tony was giving him. The brunette hooked his fingers deep within Steve, igniting a strangled cry as he brushed Steve’s prostate over and over. The super soldier was writhing underneath him, and Tony could see his balls tight. Reaching around and lifting Steve’s hips, Tony grabbed onto the man’s penis, pinching it at the base so that Steve didn’t come just yet. Steve choked out a sob, the pressure overwhelming. 

“What’re you doing?” He asked, his breathing strangled. “You’re the one said I had 3 orgasms in me.”

“I know, but I really want you to come while I’m deep in you,” Tony admitted, kissing at the base of Steve’s neck.

“Well I’m good. Two fingers are plenty,” Steve said bluntly, shifting down and swirling his hips to feel Tony’s fingers still buried in him. His entrance was fluttering loose, the friction barely there. “I can take you just like this.” Without a word Tony freed his fingers, grabbing the warming gel to coat his aching cock. When Steve went to turn on his back, Tony stilled him with a hand.

“Steve, I wanna try a new position,” he suggested. And before Steve could pout, Tony continued. “Just for your second orgasm. I won’t come till I face you, I promise. I just, wanna try something a little different,” Tony said, smiling sweetly at Steve.

The blonde stared at him a moment before smiling back. “And how can I say no to that face,” Steve said, complying to Tony’s request, making brunette’s smile widen even more. Tony grabbed Steve’s waist and pulled him to the side of the bed. He stood then, guiding Steve to kneel on the bed before he pressed the man’s back flush against his chest. Steve let his head fall back, resting in the crook of Tony’s neck as he raised a hand into his dark tussled hair. 

“You gonna fuck me now,” Steve asked, thick and breathy as he kissed and suckled at Tony’s sweat laden neck. He knew how his dirty talk made Tony weak in the knees. And when he heard Tony moan, almost whine, he knew this time was no different. His boyfriend slid his heavy erection in the cleft of his ass, the thick head catching on his loosened rim. Clenching the fist in Tony’s hair, Steve pushed back, rubbing harder against Tony’s length. “Come on, Tony, I want you…feel so empty without you in me.” There was a low primitive growl behind him then, Tony finally unable to keep his composure. He grabbed Steve around the hips, digging his fingertips into the cut hollows of his hipbones. Lining his love’s wet and open entrance with his erection, Tony wrenched Steve back, slowly sheathing himself. Steve bit his lip as he felt the warm lube on Tony’s cock fill him with a heat that pulsed through him. It mixed with the pleasuring burn of the man stretching him further as he pushed his way completely in, testicles nudged against Steve’s bum. He felt Tony’s warm breath against his neck, and when Steve turned to look at his boyfriend, he could see the desire, the yearning in the man’s dark eyes. 

Steve watched then as Tony’s hands found their way under the silky slip again, trailing feather light touches up his abdomen. His body was so sensitive, everything heightened to Tony’s touch. Steve was being consumed by Tony and it was the best feeling in the world, to be so loved and protected by someone. 

Steve’s sentimental thoughts left him then when he felt Tony start to slowly thrust into him, the tight drag in his channel sending ecstasy through his veins. His erection jerked under the slip, the fabric wet where the head leaked profusely as Tony rocked into him. Steve pushed back eagerly, wanting to feel full from his boyfriend’s gorgeous cock. He tilted his head up to find Tony’s lips, darting his tongue out to lick at the seam. When Tony opened his mouth up Steve licked into it, swiping his tongue against his love’s and basking in the heat there. Steve continued to kiss the man headily, simultaneously slipping his arms completely from the lingerie straps, and pushing the fabric down around his waist, exposing his pecs completely. 

Tony pulled away, pressing kisses down Steve’s neck and shoulder before eyeing the man’s chest. Wrapping one hand around Steve’s erection through the silk, Tony stroked him teasingly, figuring the feel of silk rubbing on his cock would feel pretty fantastic. And by the sounds Steve made, he didn’t think he was wrong. The brunette brought his other hand up further to tweak one of his boyfriend’s nipples, circling the dark pink nub with his fingertips as he continued to stroke Steve. He still rocked into Steve shallowly, not wanting to come before he and Steve were face to face. He was using every ounce of self-control to refrain from pounding into his love. It was a fucking challenge.

Steve rested his head on Tony’s shoulder, pushing back in rhythm with his thrusts. Like with so many aspects of their life, they were in tandem, balanced. He felt the flaming heat in his belly again, wound tight. Steve was overwhelmed with Tony’s touch, the burst of pain as he rolled the sensitive flesh of a nipple between his fingers, the tight fist he had wrapped around his clothed length, and the sensation of being penetrated by Tony’s long and leaking cock. He was so close then, reaching a hand up to latch into Tony’s hair as he moaned low.

“Fuck, Steve,” Tony rushed out, gritting his teeth to fight off his climax. “You like it like this, having me play with you as I fuck you? God you’re so fucking tight.” Steve’s moans were coming faster then as he teetered on the edge. 

“Yes, uhn-Tony,” Steve cried out, taking all that Tony gave him. It was only a few more thrusts and strokes from Tony when Steve’s body arched back, hole clenching around Tony’s arousal, fist tightening in the man’s hair.

Tony was captivated every time Steve came, watching the man as his mouth parted into that perfect O, eyebrows furrowed up and long lashes resting against his cheekbones. The feeling that engulfed Tony, that seeped through the lust and sex, was love. Steve was his…and he was Steve’s. 

Steve’s body was lax, heavy as Tony held him up. It was when Steve seemed more alert and his breathing regulated, did he let go of Tony’s hair, arm falling like lead. Tony leaned down and kissed the blonde’s flush cheek. He was shaking with anticipation. He needed to come so bad it was painful. The super soldier moved to turn on his back then, slow and languid as he stared up at Tony from the new position. He reached forward, took Tony’s hips, and pulled him close, knowing the man was a mess. Also, Tony was basically whimpering at the loss of heat from Steve’s body. 

Opening his legs, Steve guided Tony back into him. “Go ahead, love,” Steve said softly, eyeing the man and smiling tiredly. That was all Tony needed to let go, bracing his hands on either side of Steve’s head. He began to thrust into a rhythm once more, not being as gentle as the last time though. He pounded into Steve, brutalizing his ass. Rolling his body against Steve’s, feeling the glide from the purple silk, Tony couldn’t help but feel the man’s penis hardening once more. He chuckled to himself; yep, three orgasms. Steve probably could go more, they just never tried. They should, though, someday. This was an important discovery! 

Steve held onto Tony’s shoulders, finding his love’s mouth and kissing him yet again. He was over stimulated at this point, his entrance stretched, the feeling ripe, almost painful. But that feeling was nothing compared to how breathtaking Tony was in that moment, the sight making Steve hard once more. He brought his knees to his chest, giving the brunette better access to his body while he traced his hands down the outline of Tony’s spine.

“I’m not made of porcelain, Tony,” Steve huffed as the genius penetrated him deeply. “Don’t you want me to feel you in the morning?” He challenged, digging his short fingernails into Tony’s bum, encouraging him to go harder. Tony did just that, fisting the sheets and ramming into Steve. “Yes, just like that,” Steve moaned, spurring Tony on, knowing Tony needed this, needed to satisfy his sexual hunger. 

Tony pushed Steve’s legs up and over his shoulders, bending the man almost in half as he fucked him with fast thrusts. The noises Steve made were soft whimpers as Tony brushed against his prostate relentlessly. It was when Steve came the third time, chest heaving, nipples hard, hole tightened that Tony too climaxed hard, a cry escaping him as thick strands of come filled Steve up as he pulsed his hips into the man. 

The room was silent for a while, nothing but their regulating breaths filled the space as Tony flopped down next to Steve on the comforter. He felt like he had just worked out for three hours…underwater. He felt Steve wrap an arm around him, cuddling close.

“We shoulda put a towel down or something,” Steve said, feeling the slide of Tony’s come leak out of his quivering hole and onto the comforter.

“Eh, tomorrow I’ll get the linens changed,” Tony chuckled and Steve hummed in agreement.

“So, did you like your Valentine’s Day surprise then?” Steve asked tiredly, eyes gently closed as he kissed Tony’s collarbone. The brunette could only laugh.

“No, not at all,” he teased, threading his fingers through his boyfriend’s damp hair. “I loved it,” he said quietly then. “I am so glad you feel safe and comfortable around me. So much so that you revealed this aspect of your life.” He tilted Steve’s chin up so that the man would look at him. “You can always be yourself with me, Steve. I love everything about you.” He placed a gentle kiss on the blonde’s forehead, sitting up to slip Steve’s lingerie off of him. “Also, I wasn’t lying when I said I would buy the entire male lingerie inventory. You just say the word.” Tony held up the pretty garment that was in desperate need of being dry cleaned.

Steve giggled, beaming up at Tony before he too sat up. “Actually, there has been a garment I’ve had my eyes on,” Steve admitted, taking the purple slip from his love. “Maybe we can look at some together tomorrow? You could pick out some pieces you’d like to see me in,” Steve offered, leaning to kiss Tony’s shoulder. 

“I think that’s a fantastic idea,” Tony concurred, a playful glint in his eyes. 

Tony cleaned Steve up then, wiping his come from the man’s bum as well as running a wash cloth down Steve’s body. Once he cleaned himself up as well, Steve and he buried themselves under the soft covers, J.A.R.V.I.S shutting the lights off for the couple. Steve laid his head on Tony’s chest, his one hand, tracing the metal ring that held the arc reactor in place. He knew Tony felt embarrassed, maybe even self-conscious of the arc reactor. But Steve saw its beauty. It represented Tony’s genius, his heart. 

“I truly do love you,” Steve said in a hushed tone. Eyes heavy then. He splayed his fingers on the face of the reactor then while Tony wrapped an arm around his boyfriend. 

“And I truly love you, Steve.” Tony replied. And oh, how he meant those words with all his might. Hearing Steve’s heavy breathing, knowing the man had drifted to sleep, Tony allowed his eyes to close as well, reveling in this blissful state with his Steve. It was in this room, when Steve wasn’t Captain America, and Tony wasn’t Iron Man, the moments where everything was stripped away to just their two souls. That was what mattered in the end of it all. It was moments like this that Tony cherished the most.

This really was the best Valentine’s Day he ever had.


	2. Art of Steve in His Purple Slip by K-atnight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Sketch Request I had asked K-atnight on tumblr for! She is so talented, y'all gotta check her out!

I finally after a million years figured out how to embed an image! Here is a sketch request I had done by K-atnight on tumblr!

[](https://imgur.com/DRSguhx)


End file.
